


Lunch Boxes and Forehead Kisses

by moonwatcher



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, I just thought this would be cute, Kid Baeksoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwatcher/pseuds/moonwatcher
Summary: Baekhyun befriends the quiet and supposedly scary Kyungsoo. What he gets in return is a full belly and unexpected kisses.





	Lunch Boxes and Forehead Kisses

"Him over there! With the huge eyes and- and bushy eyebrows!" 

The other kids whisper amongst themselves in a not so subtle manner. Baekhyun, partially within the group of 2nd graders like himself, but then partially outside because he's hard to deal with, shuffles on his feet as he tries to lean in and hear more of the conversation. 

There's a new kid in class and everyone has crowded him. He's a bit chubby much like Baekhyun himself and he's very small. They're all quite small at this age. Finally gaining the hand on how to use their limbs. Finally understanding what it means to be mean and what it means to be welcoming. What it means to be funny and so on. 

Baekhyun does not like this environment. Normally loud and obnoxious even for 2nd grade standards, a quiet Baekhyun is one that draws attention. 

One kid who's usually quiet and is quite tall for his age, speaks up. 

"Baekhyun, is something wrong?" 

His voice is timid, he's like a gentle giant, but Baekhyun has even messed with him enough times to get him riled up. Most times in a good way and only once was he close to bringing out an angry side to Sehun. 

Oh Sehun didn't get angry and Baekhyun liked that. 

Baekhyun plays with a tile on the floor, shuffles on his feet again and stuffs his hands in his pockets. He's sulking, something Sehun notices quickly. But for what? That's unknown.

Baekhyun pouts and it's not rare for him to do such things especially when Oh Sehun is present. Always trying to get the other into tiny debates just to bring him out of his shell more and sometimes succeeding, but pouting uncontrollably when he fails. 

"N-nothing just, awe man I dunno! Let him choose for himself." He mutters quietly. Sehun catches on and smirks slightly to himself as he nudges Baekhyun towards the group of gossipers and troublemakers.

"Huh, Baekhyun I don't think- what did you say?" 

Baekhyun just can't stand whispering and he hates that they know what it means to be mean now. They're eight for goodness sakes! 

"Let him choose for himself!" Baekhyun speaks up boldly now.

The whispering stops and the sounds in the room diminish almost completely. 

Baekhyun stares at all of his classmates. He makes eye contact with the new pudgy kid, his eyes flit across the judging pouts and frowns and glares and then they rest on a smaller classmate a couple tables away. He's doodling in his notebook and despite the sudden quiet that takes over the room, he doesn't look up. It's as if he's in his own world and that always makes Baekhyun want to know more. But for now-

"Why do we all have to ya know "don't speak to him! He's creeeeeepy!" Don't do that! You're creepy too!" He points to one person crowding the new kid. Baekhyun sucks his teeth and flings his arm towards someone else, a wild gesture that makes the crowd all slightly step back. "And you! You still suck your thumb! And you! You pee yourself! Why do we gotta pick on Kyungsoo he doesn't bother anyone!" 

At this statement, there's a quick moment where said boy flinches in his seat, stopping all movement of his hand and his wide eyes that had been under discussion a few minutes prior grow even wider. However, as fast as the change in demeanor comes is as fast as it fades. He's back to being almost emotionless as he continues to doodle. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and steps forward to the new kid. His name is Minseok.

"Hey, look, choose your friends like we just all wanna play around okay. These guys are jerks! Yeah I said it okay, hey look don't be like that." He says and he tries to hide the flush creeping on his cheeks because from his peripheral vision he can see Kyungsoo staring at him now. Hard. 

Minseok nods his head and the group of kids fling around "whatever" and "shut up Baekhyun you're so annoying" and other dismissive words. Baekhyun doesn't care. When he looks back at a genuinely smiling Sehun he knows he has done the right thing. His smile breaks out into a huge rectangle and then he's patting Minseok on the back and inviting him to play a game of uno with him and Sehun. 

He wants to ask Kyungsoo to play too. 

The bold, obnoxious Baekhyun hesitates when it comes to Kyungsoo. 

He's not scared of him no. 

He's fascinated really. He doesn't know such words like that to describe what he feels when he sees Kyungsoo so for now he's just excited by him. 

The trio begin a game of uno that ends up with Baekhyun for the second time in his life getting Oh Sehun on the brink of anger.

~ 

The next day Baekhyun comes into class he opens his cubby to find a wrapped lunchbox filled with rice, veggies and meat. There's even a small apple juice pouch tucked beside it. He snorts to himself and looks down at his own bag of lunch that his mother had made him herself. It's just a simple sandwich with apple slices, nothing compared to this sudden and suspicious gift of lunch in his personal cubby, however made with love nonetheless.

Baekhyun looks around and is caught off guard when he bumps right into Kyungsoo. He nearly drops both lunches had it not been for the quick tiny hands of his classmate.

"Be careful." He says calmly and his voice is just as high as the rest of the kids in his class. It's adorable, Baekhyun thinks. His eyes drift to Kyungsoo's hand that he realizes is touching his as he helps Baekhyun adjust his grip on the food. 

"O-oh! Yeah! Thank you I almost dropped these!" Baekhyun says and as usual it's in his loud voice. 

"You're so loud Byun Baekhyun." 

Baekhyun nearly jumps because he could not believe that this boy. His classmate for two years now. Actually knew his name.

"You know my name?" He stutters out and he can't help the smile on his face. 

Why is he smiling? He shakes his head and subtly pulls his hand from Kyungsoo's.

Kyungsoo rolls those giant orbs and Baekhyun almost faints. So. Many. Expressions. From Do Kyungsoo. In a matter of seconds. 

"Of course I know your name Baekhyun. You are ridiculous. I didn't mean to scare you, just wanted ya know well- I'm- thank y-you. For yesterday for you know the other kids. You didn't have to say anything-"

"Oh! What? Don't thank me! Well if you must I'm so happy, but it was nothing. It was a slice of cake!" Baekhyun says in his overly dramatic voice. He does it to be cheeky, but in all honesty he'd be shaking like a leaf if he didn't feel the need to keep up his image in front of Kyungsoo. Ha! This was easy. 

Baekhyun nearly giggles at the way Kyungsoo just laughs and twiddles his thumbs slightly. Was he nervous? 

"Well, i asked my mom and s-she thought to make you this lunch! As a thanks. Thank you Byun Baekhyun. Please enjoy the meal." 

And when he bows Baekhyun loses it! He places the lunches hurriedly on a nearby table and nearly tackles Kyungsoo as he hugs him suddenly. He feels the other boy freeze in his arms and not that he notices, but he's caught the attention of most of his class now including their teacher.

"Kyungsoo! Thank you! We're gonna be the bestest friends! Ha! I knew it! I knew I'd get you to be my friend!" Baekhyun is babbling and saying so much that he can't keep up with himself so he knows that Kyungsoo can't either. 

Baekhyun is squeezing so tight and he tells himself to let go, he can hear he other kids laughing and he can hear Mrs. Kang telling him to calm down and he would have pulled away had he not felt tiny fingers clutch the back of his school uniform. 

"You're so loud." Kyungsoo whispers quietly, but he nods his little big head against Baekhyun anyways.

That day Sehun and Minseok both get red faced at a five time uno winner Kyungsoo and say Baekhyun was cheating for him. However Baekhyun insists that he doesn't know how the draw fours kept ending up in Kyungsoo's hand. 

After that day Baekhyun finds a nicely packed lunchbox everyday in his cubby. He doesn't have any anxious worries about who's made it like that first time because he knows it's Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo also leaves these tiny notes in his extremely neat for 2nd grade standards handwriting. 

_'Baekhyun, I swear I helped cook this one! My mom says it'll make you grow big!'_

__

__

'Today is more hearty my mom says. I believe her!' 

_'Sorry mom was in a hurry. Small fruit still makes for a decent meal'_

And Baekhyun loves all the notes and the food and he keeps the notes neatly tucked in his pockets and the food nice and safe in his belly. 

As for their friendship, it only grows as the days go by. The two boys become inseparable and it's such a shock to their classmates. Because while Kyungsoo was always typically quiet and Baekhyun the exact opposite, no one would think the two would get along well. But they did. They just clicked! And Baekhyun brought out a side of Kyungsoo that no one knew existed in the first place because who can help but stay the same when the rowdy Baekhyun was in their presence for so many days. 

A few weeks into their friendship and the teachers have to shush Kyungsoo for the first time during one of their afternoon music classes. Baekhyun thought that seeing Kyungsoo blush for the first time would have happened because of a girl or something, not because of being caught throwing paper balls at the back of Baekhyun's head and laughing about it. Kyungsoo definitely was changing. And Baekhyun slowly grows use to the short boy with huge eyes and extremely thick eyebrows because while he's always talked to everyone, this is the first time he's had a friend he's been this close with. Someone who he can annoy and make laugh and also someone he find super cute. Everyone has a cute appearance really, they're all kids! But Kyungsoo is especially cute! 

"You're so cute Kyungsoo!" He tells him one day towards the final days of 2nd grade. A few months shy of a year of their friendship in place. He and Sehun were on cleaning duty with Kyungsoo and Minseok today and had to clean up all the books and junk the kids left around before they left for p.e. 

Baekhyun has grown use to the punches the younger gives him and he's fully aware that Kyungsoo doesn't want to be called cute, but he says it anyways. 

Kyungsoo flings a book across the room that nearly hits Baekhyun in the chest, but it misses and Minseok and Sehun let out giggles of their own. 

"Heyyyyy, that could have really hit me!" Baekhyun pouts and goes back to straightening the book shelf. 

"Good." Kyungsoo mumbles quietly and Baekhyun wonders if maybe he just wasn't feeling well today because he looks genuinely sad. 

At the end of the day Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun that his dad promised to take him to school that morning, but once again did not follow through. 

Baekhyun thinks about his own dad and how he never knew him. 

That night he asks his mom if she could pack him an extra lunch. 

And so when Baekhyun gets to school extra early per his own request, he hides behind a cubby near Kyungsoo's own as he waits for the younger to come into the class with the rest of the students. 

The tiny boy stumbles in and his natural pout is set in place. With his puffy cheeks and bowl cut, Baekhyun thinks that Kyungsoo is in fact the cutest of all the boys in class and he totally knows it and he's gonna tell him again later. 

For now he watches as Kyungsoo looks in his cubby and his eyes widen exceptionally. Baekhyun doesn't understand what the fast pace of his heart means or why his fingers are shaking, but those involuntary movements all dissolve once he sees the gentle smile that settles on Kyungsoo's face once he picks up the lunch box. 

And just like Baekhyun did that first day, Kyungsoo looks around and then locks eyes with him. Baekhyun is screaming a thousand things in his own mind and he really can't keep up with his own thoughts. 

All he knows is that Kyungsoo is coming forward and he's carrying a lunchbox of his own as well as the one Baekhyun packed for him. 

Kyungsoo holds his lunchbox out and gives it to Baekhyun. 

"Ah! What did my best friend chef Do pack for me today?" He says quite loudly, but since other kids are still filing into the room, the chatter is growing louder and Baekhyun's own remark is drowned out. 

Before he can have a peek inside, small pudgy fingers wrap around his own hand. 

He looks up into Kyungsoo's owl like eyes and he feels himself getting lost. 

"Kyungsoo?" He asks a bit quieter than what he normally is. He's expecting something from the younger boy, but what he isn't expecting is a quick tip toeing Kyungsoo placing a gentle, sweet and quick peck directly on his forehead. 

Baekhyun blushes down to his toes and he's fidgeting and looking around wondering if anyone saw. How embarrassing he thinks, but how soft! Kyungsoo has the softest lips he's not surprised, but he's so happy. He's bouncing. Literally from foot to foot. 

When Kyungsoo pulls away Baekhyun wants to whine and complain for many reasons, but he's still blushing and now his rectangle smile is hurting his face. 

"You're actually the cute one here." Kyungsoo says calmly and Baekhyun wants to roll his eyes and complain that Kyungsoo acts too mature for their age. Before he can get a word out Kyungsoo looks down at the floor then back in his eyes. "Thank you for the food." 

Baekhyun almost forgot about the food that he gave him and he refuses to look like a child in front of his best friend any longer. He can be calm and cool too! 

So he places one hand on his hip, balancing the food in his other and flashes a smirk. 

"Don't mention it, bestie!" He says and Kyungsoo snorts. 

Soon Sehun and Minseok enter the class as well and they all file into their seats to get ready for the day of learning and fun. 

Baekhyun catches Kyungsoo sneakily reading the note that Baekhyun had wrote for him that he attached with the lunchbox. The note reads: _Kyungsoo, don't be sad! Dads aren't the best >< whenever I'm sad about my own, mom makes me this and leaves little kisses on my face. Do you want little kisses too kekekeke if not enjoy the food for now! Love you cutie! _

Baekhyun smiles at the way Kyungsoo shakes his head and rolls his eyes, but he feels warmth in his chest as Kyungsoo neatly folds the note and tucks it into his iron man wallet. 

After the unexpected forehead kiss, Baekhyun thinks he may just leave those kisses all over Kyungsoo today. 

Or someday. 

He doesn't know why he's looking forward to lunch today more than anything he's ever been excited about in his entire life, but he is. 

And Baekhyun is filled with an unexplainable amount of joy that for once in his life, he's exceptionally quiet for the day.


End file.
